ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mana
is a remodeled Heisei/"modernized" version of the original Zero One android (Ultraseven) that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. She was a servant of the Alien Chibu, named Exceller. However in the middle of the series, she redeemed from her past acts and joined the UPG, renamed as . Stats *Height: Unidentified *Weight: Unidentified *Origin: Exceller's spaceship base Personality In Ginga S, Mana, as Android Zero One, initially presented herself as cold and emotionless robotic servant of Exceller, viewing orders of her master as absolute commands that are not to be questioned. Overtime with her repeated failures and her time with Exceller however, coupled with her interaction with Shou and Misuzu, Mana begins questions her role and purpose to the epiphany. It was Misuzu who helped her realizing that she has a greater purpose than fighting. That, coupled with Exceller's abuse and rejection, eventually convinced her to switch side with Hikaru and his companions as means to atone her mistakes. History Mountain Peanuts Android One Zero appeared in this short story. Though she only made a small physical appearance, her role was important in the story. Set one year before Victory's debut, Android One Zero MonsLived into Nosferu and turn several humans into Beast Humans. Her actions would attract several humans into believing an ongoing paranormal activity occur. An environment protection group called "Mountain Peanuts" protected Nosferu from the UPG and Self Defense Forces, claiming it as a protected species, not knowing the danger it carried. Nosferu quickly attacked and used its Beast Humans as human shields. Chigusa Kuno, whom just happened to be nearby was granted the Ginga Light Spark and transformed into Detton. However, having no experience with this monster, made her swap into Ultraman instead. Chigusa/Ultraman firstly used its Specium Ray for thirty seconds but Nosferu survived and regenerate from the injury. She quickly fired Ultra-Slash which ended up cutting Nosferu's arms though still able to resist the injury. In a last effort, Nosferu took the Mountain Peanuts leader as hostage but the other members freed him, allowing Chigusa/Ultraman to firstly fired his head with Slash Ray, followed by Ultra-Attack Ray, and Ultra Psychic attack. Android One Zero made it out safely, swearing revenge. Ultraman Ginga S She reappeared again a year later, as she was sent by her master to Earth to retrieve several Victorium stones it so that he can revive his master, Dark Lugiel. On her missions, she was given the Chibu Spark where she "MonsLived" with kaiju Spark Dolls to fight Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory, but was defeated and had the dolls confiscated as well. Among the monsters are: *EX Red King: Android One Zero MonsLived into EX Red King to fight Shepherdon. After Ultraman Victory took Shepardon's place in the fight, Ultraman Ginga was summoned and he destroyed the monster with the Ginga Thunderbolt, followed by Ginga Cross Shoot. *Eleking: Android One Zero MonsLived into Eleking and went on a rampage throughout the city. After distracting her with EX Red King's Spark Doll via Victory Lancer, Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight her. Both put up a good fight, until Eleking shocked him with her tail and blasted him with her electric discs. Hikaru Raido then transformed into Ultraman Ginga to help Shou. After Ginga scored several hits with his Ginga Spark Lance, Victory eventually defeated Eleking with his signature move, the Victorium Shoot. *Sadola: In order to challenge both Ultras in a fight, she MonsLived into him. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight him. Sadola first used his Electromagnetic Secretion Fog to hide himself, then struck Victory with his Multi-layered Below's Pinch. He UlTrans into both EX Red King Knuckle and Eleking Tail but, both of them mysteriously vanished before he could use either of them. Sadola gained seized this opprtunity and beated down Victory until Ultraman Ginga appeared to save him. Both Ginga and Sadola put up a good fight until Sadola starts launching his arms against him. After that, Ginga transformed into his Ultraman Ginga Strium form and quickly defeated Sadola with Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot. *Gudon: A second round from her previous fight as Sadola, she MonsLived into Gudon. Shou transfromed into Ultraman Victory to fight him and even though Gudon had the advantage because he kept using his whip arms to whip Victory, he still kept on fighting but Gudon just kept lashing at him. Before Gudon, could finish him, Shepherdon appeared and saved Victory by grabbing his whip arm before Gudon let go and start to fight each other. Shepherdon had the upper hand at first by slapping Gudon with his massive hands but then Gudon knocked him down his with whips. Before Gudon could kill Repi and Arisa Sugita, Hikaru UltraLived into Sadola and saved them. After a conversation, Repi threw King Joe Custom's Spark Doll at Shou and he "UlTrans" his right hand into King Joe Launcher and defeated Gudon with a charged blast. *Vakishim: Having MonsLived Vakishim earlier, she tried to challenge Ginga before being thrown out by Yapool, whom revealed to had been slumbered inside Vakishim when the choju turned into a Spark Doll. *Fire Golza: Android One Zero MonsLived into Fire Golza to beat up Ultraman Ginga after Hiyori, who MonsLived into Gomora, failed to defeat him, after witnessing Shepardon taking a beating from Ginga's Storium Ray for her. She had Ginga's Color Timer flashing and was about to finish off Ginga with Gomora when suddenly, Hiyori betrayed her by firing Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocked down Gomora before firing his Empowered Ultrasonic Ray at Ginga and then Shepherdon. Gomora then got back up and tried to slam his tail into him, but Fire Golza grabbed it and yanked it clean off, before the tail started constricting his neck until Golza grabbed a hold of it, used it against Gomora, and then destroyed him with a Empowered Ultrasonic Ray. Hiyori then gave Shou his Victory Lancer back and he transformed into Ultraman Victory and he immediately "UlTrans" his right arm into EX Red King Knuckle to combat Fire Golza. Victory then charges up the knuckle and destroys Fire Golza with the Ultimate Punch. Android One Zero, however, recovered his Spark Doll and went back to Exceller's base with it. Near the end of the first half of the series, she was ordered by Exceller to raid and destroy the UPG Live Base. Leading an army of Chiburoids, she was about to goal when Arisa Sugita tracked her to the basement and shot her with a blast from her gun, rendering the android deactivated while her bomb was disarmed by Tomoya Ichijouji via the Gunpad. However, she reactivated later on and commence a self destruct mechanism. It wasn't long until Shou destroyed the bomb in her chest that she was seemingly truly defeated. However, she was still alive, though badly damaged she was to escape the base to witness Ginga and Victory's success against her master as Five King. With Exceller "dead", she was left without a master. After repairing herself, One Zero rested at a field, remarking on her past services on Exceller and was chanced upon Misuzu, who began to bond with the android. Eventually they were met by Shou who had come to attack One Zero, believing she was still a minion of Exceller. The two attempted to run but were attacked by Chiburoids, forcing her to fight. During the battle she pushed Hikaru out of danger and was gravely wounded. Though the threat was over she appeared to have damaged beyond repair, even with help from Tomoya. Despite all odds One Zero came back online to the pleading of Mizuzu, and she was renamed Mana. Mana would spend her next moments on Earth observing UPG and their battles, occasionally helping them. During their final battle against Alien Chibu Exceller in Vict Lugiel, Mana faked a betrayal to gain access to UPG's former headquarters, and despite resistance from Dark Lugiel, who had completely revived, managed to hack into Victor Lugiel's systems and weaken it, allowing Ginga and Victory to finish it off at the cost of her body being destroyed. However, in the final scene, it was revealed that Mana had uploaded her data and schematics to the Victorium Necklace given to her by the Victorian Queen, effectively allowing Tomoya to rebuild her from scratch, explaining her presence in the third Ultraman Ginga movie. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Having been rebuilt by Tomoya, Exceller's badge from her shirt was modified by him into bearing the UPG insignia. She first appeared with other UPG members, welcoming Hikaru after his adventures around the world. Ultraman New Generation Chronicle Mana reappeared in episode 7 of the Ultraman New Generation Chronicle, guest-starring with Pega and Booska a bit. Throughout her visit, she showed some confusion towards the other two's personalities, mainly Booska's mannerisms. Despite this, she attempted to understand, becoming friends with them. Powers and Weapons *Martial Art Skills: Android One Zero is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device (similar to the Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Dark Spark, and Dark Dummy Spark). This device allows the user to 'MonsLive' kaiju Spark Dolls to materialize them in real life. This would be given to One Zero for her use. *Electric Bolts: Android One Zero can fire lightning bolts from her palm. **Electric Punch: Android One Zero can charge her fist with blue electricity to empower her punches. Another variant is charged by red electricity, but the effect is not shown. *Chiburoid Ball: When needed, Android One Zero can throw a ball that transforms into an army of Chiburoids. *Acceleration: Android One Zero can accelerate at blinding speeds. *Strength: Mana is able to outmatch trained humans in hand to hand combat and demonstrates extraordinary strength. This strength also allows her to leap several feet into the air and land safely. *Self Healing: Android One Zero can quickly heal herself from minor injuries. Heavy injuries would eventually recover, though she would be rendered temporarily deactivated in the process. *Zetton Bomb: One Zero was once given a cube-shaped bomb that she tried to use it to destroy UPG Live Base until she was destroyed and her bomb deactivated. The bomb itself was named after the monster that killed the first Ultraman, Zetton. *Self Destruct: One Zero can initiate a self-destruct mechanism if ordered by Exceller. During the countdown, her badge and the red stripe on her uniform shine red. However, the bomb can be disarmed if her badge is destroyed. *Heat Resistance: An android herself, One Zero can sustain in an extremely hot environment. Android Zero One Chibu Spark.png|Chibu Spark Android One Zero Lightning Bolts SCREENSHOT.gif|Electric Bolts Mana Lightning Punch B.gif|Electric Punch (blue) Mana Lightning Punch.png|Electric Punch (red) Android One Zero Lightning Bolts.gif|Chiburoid Ball Android One Zero Self Healing 001.gif|Self Healing Android One Zero Bomb.png|Zetton Bomb Gallery 10428496_587652671354595_8337955378869033425_n.jpg|Android Zero One with a new Spark new 01.png Exceller1.png One Zero & Chiburoids.jpg|One Zero and a squad of Chiburoids 10407219 618624371590758 4416572737862970299 n.jpg 10568955_627036304082898_1994836533138319639_n.jpg 10600405_627041474082381_3355432312912056790_n.jpg ZERO-ONE.jpg 10603552 674761315977063 5466645652058204413 n.jpg|One Zero talking with Misuzu 10686824_675721619214366_9107437426774306216_n.jpg|Zero One and Misuzu Isurugi in Ultraman Ginga S Mana attacking.jpg|Mana fighting the UPG with the gutians.png Wanzero vs roids.png this is important.png|One Zero and Mizuzu hold hands my daugher and chibi.png My fearless robot.png save her.png my adopted daughter.png MY DARLING CHILD.png fearless girl.png mt adopted dauuuuu.png YES MY GURL.png awwww yeah.png 10442564 293730377462365 233659889211723611 n.jpg 10380286 290317061137030 852449303808318703 n.jpg|Moga Mogami as One Zero B-0iIPIUYAA3wW9.jpg|Super Heroine Photo Book: Android One Zero x Moga Mogami (Shogakukan Visual Mook) Trivia *Certain fans mistook her name for Android Zero One, since she is a new incarnation of the previous Ultraseven counterpart despite her name and the similarities of their names. *Her appearance slightly resembles Elly, DASH's android operator from the Ultra Series, Ultraman Max. *She also resembles another android, Casa Madara from Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro, as they are both androids servants of their alien masters with superhuman abilities whom piloted a monster. They even had short, blonde hair, however Casa only had one monster under her/its control, while Android One Zero had multitude monsters which were originally in Spark Dolls from. *Her new name Mana means 'to regain life' in Hawaiian. *Due to Moga Mogami's popularity as One Zero in Ultraman Ginga S, a photobook was released, which contains pictures of her modelling as said android. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Androids Category:UPG Members Category:Allies Category:Mountain Peanuts Kaiju